Reform
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Becky decides it's time some of the most dangerous Criminals learn to become law abiding citizens! But it turns out to be way harder then she thought, she can't connect with any of them! Until something happens and the group is stuck the only thing they can do…Is talk to each other. Multi chapter story.
1. Chapter 1- An idea

_Set in regular time with Huggy still alive._

Chapter 1- An idea

Becky Botford aka WordGirl sighed as she watched the news, no crime was being commited at that time but rather the reporter was talking about the aftermath of one of The Whammer's rampages.

"WordGirl was able to bring down the criminal, but what of the destruction he caused? Our young super hero has always come to clean up the mess, but why can't she stop the mess from happening in the first place?" The reporter asked calmly, as though what he was asking was so simple! Becky pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed, "Easy for you to say," she mumbled.  
The reporter continued- "A few people I've talked to have suggested that the criminals be locked up forever and one even believed that they get the electric chair! The chair has not been used before and the mayor assures that it will never be."

Becky sat up, the electric chair? They had one of those? Things were getting desperate!  
Huggy (Who was sitting next to her) stared at the screen in shock, "I know Bob, what a terrible suggestion!" Becky said.  
"I've gotta agree with you there hun," Mr. Botsford said looking at the television with distaste, even though they had already switched to a new topic. Becky smiled at her father, "I don't see why anyone would deserve such a cruel fate, I don't see why no one has tried talking to the villains, see why they do what they do and try to make them stop," he said crossing his arms.  
Becky's eyes widened, "That's a great idea!" she shouted, "Why didn't I think of that?"  
Mr. Botsford gave her a quizzical look before smiling, "Well, if you ever meet WordGirl tell her my idea will you?" he said, playfully knocking down her headband. Becky pulled the headband back above her bangs and smiled up at her dad, "Don't worry I will!"  
She winked at Bob, and Mr. Botsford laughed, "Thanks Becky," he said winking himself before making his way upstairs.

Becky turned to her monkey companion, "I really don't know why I didn't think of this before!" she said running a hand through her hair in her excitement, "I've never really stopped to talk to them, what if they think that stealing is their only choice or something? I think I can really reform them," she said looking out the window.  
Bob squeaked a few times in disbelief but Becky was undeterred. "Now let's see… Who are the toughest criminals in this town?" she asked herself, standing up and pacing she smiled, "Mr. Big, The Whammer I think," she said, "Lady Redundant Woman!" she snapped her fingers towards Bob at the idea, "Tobey, Doctor Two Brains, (Bob squeaked) Granny May good idea Bob!"  
Everything around her was lost on the young girl as she thought of which villains she wanted to speak to, "Eileen? Really Bob?"  
The monkey shrugged, "It'll be hard bringing just one of them to me, let alone keeping them there long enough to talk to… I'll think of something!" she said resolutely.  
Bob was very skeptical of the idea, but he wasn't about to argue. Even if it didn't work it might help Becky learn about what she was up against.  
The young girl continued to talk endlessly as she spouted ideas, and Bob sighed, this wasn't going to be easy!

**Inspired by one of KimDWil71's fanfiction "Villain Youth Help" (Check it out!)  
If you are against this KimDWil71, just tell me. I think this story is different enough, I just don't want to seem like I'm stealing!**

**Thanks!**

**Please review-**


	2. Chapter 2- The Cave

Chapter 2- The Cave

"Where am I?!"  
"Oh, I'm afraid of the dark!"  
"Chuck?"  
"Leslie turn on the lights! Leslie?"  
"Ow that was my foot!"  
"Apologies, Sorry, my mistake!"  
"Shhh… I think I can smell-Yes! WordGirl's in here!"  
"I'm too old for this nonsense!"

Becky put her hands on her hips, trying her best not to laugh. "Yes, I'm here," she said.  
WordGirl had gathered some of the best villains into a lonely cave near the beach; no one ever came to that area so she figured they could talk in peace.  
Of course, gathering the villains hadn't been easy, she almost knocked a few of them out they put up such a fight! But she managed.  
The group of villains were all huddled near the back, each probably looking murderous now that they knew WordGirl was behind this.  
Luckily Becky was smart, and had confiscated all weapons! She could hear the ruffling sound of hands searching for rays and guns in their pockets and on their belts. "WordGirl what do you want?" Doctor Two Brains was the first to recover from all of this, being part mouse be probably knew more about the situation by some sight sound and smells. "It has occurred to me that all of you might think you _have_ to be villains! Or something to that tune, I was hoping that we could talk."  
There was a derisive snort, "Why would we want to talk to you?" Miss Question demanded, "I'm with her, there's no point, purpose or reason!" Lady Redundant Woman concurred.  
Becky rolled her eyes, "Can we at least try?"  
"This place is totally Whammin' yeaaah!"  
"Um, right," Becky said, the Whammer always seemed to be in his own world. Two Brains crossed his arms, "What about me?" he said scathingly, "You know why I'm evil," he smiled. Becky tensed, "I don't know actually," Becky said, "But you're staying!"  
Huggy squeaked at her feet, "I know Bob, I should have tried one at a time."

Becky remembered suddenly that she had brought a lamp and she switched it on, revealing-

Doctor Two Brains  
The Whammer  
Mr. Big  
Miss Question  
Lady Redundant Woman  
Granny May  
Chuck the Evil Sandwich making Guy  
The Butcher  
And Theodore (Toby) Mcallister the 3rd.

All eyes were trained on Becky making her feel rather like she was on display, she stood tall, "I must warn you that if any of you try to leave I will stop you and I might just send you to prison," she said coolly. All of them scowled.  
Toby adjusted his glasses, "So we are just supposed to sit in this dark dingy and frankly disgusting place and talk to you right?" he asked. Becky nodded, "Yep."  
The young boy crossed his arms, "That is ridiculous! (my beautiful flower) I refuse to say a word!"  
"That'd be a change for you," Granny May piped. Doctor Two Brains chittered, "I'm with Loverboy!"  
There was a collective nodding of heads before the cave was suddenly silent, until of course the Whammer decided he wanted to have his say!  
"I'm whammin' out of here!" his fists smashed together creating an enormous shock wave! Everyone in the cave was thrown backwards, except for the Whammer of course. Becky stopped just short of the entrance, Huggy due to his size was shot completely out of the cave! "Huggy!"  
"Avalanche!"  
Doctor Two Brains pointed to just behind Becky where rocks were piling over the entrance! Huggy squeaked\screamed trying desperately to get to Becky but to no avail.  
Before Becky could recover enough to stop the large rocks from completely blocking the cave entrance! Becky stood up, staring at the rocks, "I can fix this hold on," she said running her hands over the stones. "Nice going!" Granny May said throwing her hands up. Becky ignored the sudden bout of arguing that was going on behind her, her brow furrowed as she realized just how perfectly together the rocks were. She decided to test her theory, she grabbed a medium sized rock and pulled it slowly out of the blockade, a low rumbling sound made her step back before a bunch of rocks took the place of the one! She didn't like this!  
"Is something wrong?" Doctor Two Brains questioned, a hint of worry in his tone. Becky turned around, "We're trapped!" she said hopelessly, "If I move one rock the whole thing could come down! We'd be crushed…"  
The villains groaned, "Wow Whammer, amazing that you could doom us all in one move!" Chuck said crossly. The Whammer was looking like a mix of horror and sorry both at the same time.  
"Does anyone know how we're breathing?" Miss Question asked worriedly. Becky turned around, maybe there was a chance! She made her way across the large expanse of rock with her gloves pulled off and her eyes closed. There!  
She knelt down finding a small opening, "Over here guys!" she said ushering them forward, "We're getting air through here!"  
It was small, but perhaps it could provide enough clean air to last them until they could get help! "Huggy!"  
Captain Huggy Face had also found the whole apparently, because Becky saw his nose poke through. He squeaked a few times, "We're all ok, but I can't get these rocks away! You have to go get help!" she said. Huggy pulled away and nodded resolutely, he saluted before running as fast as he short monkey legs would take him away from the cave.  
Becky turned around, "I guess we're going to have to wait."

**Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy it-**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3- I never wanted to be

Chapter 3 – I never wanted to be…

Becky watched as Chuck freaked out, Doctor Two Brains raved, and Miss Question…Asked questions. She sighed turning to look through the small gap with longing, The Butcher sat apposite her looking blankly past her. She though she heard him give a light sigh, "You ok?" she asked, "I'm trapped in a cave," was his reply. Becky gave a weak smile, "Oh, right."  
The Butcher spread out his legs, "Hey, at least we can't starve to death while I'm here right?" he said trying his best to bring some hope into the situation. Becky nodded, "Yeah, that's good," she twiddled her fingers, flinching as Granny May through a rock at Miss Question's head ("Be quiet or I'll get an even bigger rock!")  
"You know how you said that we might not feel like we had a choice about being villains?" The Butcher said suddenly, Becky looked at him, "Well, that's how I started."  
Becky sat up, she knew The Butcher would talk she just knew it! He had always been the one to open up to her. The Doc turned to look at him, "Hey quiet everybody! Butcher's going to spill his guts!" he mocked. Chuck made a face, "Really? Ew…"  
"No not literally!" The doc smacked a gloved hand against his forehead. The Whammer was being rather quiet throughout all of this, and surprisingly he sat down, "The Whammer wants ta hear it," he said giving a "you challenge me the whole cave goes down" look. The Doc threw up his hands in annoyance but sat down, though he looked rather like a child being forced to do something.  
"So what is this now sharing time?" Miss Question demanded looking rather jittery. The Butcher was looking nervous, "I didn't really want this to be sickle time- sorry, sorry circle!" he corrected himself, looking as though that mistake was extremely embarrassing. Becky marveled as almost all of the villains sat down, though she was feeling sorry for The Butcher, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to… It's just whenever I have something to say it's good to get it out," she said, thinking sourly of the many attempts she had given to tell her friend Violet of her true identity.  
"Right," The Butcher said with a sigh, "Well like I was saying, I felt like I was forced into a villain life…By my father of course," he continued rubbing the back of his head nervously, "My mother never objected, she was almost never at home anyways… My father pulled me out of school at a young age so I could be a villain!"  
Becky gasped, that explained a lot!  
The Butcher cast a dark glare at the cave wall, "I think when you're a kid you're supposed to have choices for what you want to be when you grow up! But I didn't have any,"  
Mr. Big looked rather watery eyed, "Yeah," he mumbled. All heads turned to him as though he had shouted it, "This is getting crazy, you have problems Mr. Big?" The Doc said. Mr. Big looked around him putting his hands up, "What? No!" he said suddenly on the defense. Becky bit her bottom lip, "I never knew," she mumbled.  
The truth was she did sort of know about The Butcher's problem, a few months ago she had gone through a rather crazy portal ride back in time! And she had seen him arguing with his dad about that very subject.  
Mr. Big crossed his arms looking like a child just like the Doc had done, "Get on with your story," he said giving a shooing motion. The Butcher looked questioningly at the business man but didn't say anything about what he had said, "Mind you being a villain's pretty cool, but I still wanted a choice! Just one choice to be my own actually," he said slightly bitterly, "I love my pop, but as soon as I could I moved away!"  
Becky realized that she had been steadily leaning forward farther and farther the more The Butcher talked. It was fascinating really to think about, and though it was sad it made her feel like she understood him more. If only she could get the other villains to talk as well! Mr. Big shifted uncomfortably in his suit, "*Ahem* Uh, I know how you feel… Well, sort of," he said looking rather unhappy, "See, I grew up rather poor-" he tensed as he uttered the word "poor" like it was a horrible thing! "My father had passed away when I was little, I was raised by my mother," he ventured further, "But *heh* she didn't raise me to be a villain…" he continued to make *ahem* and *er*noises as he spoke. Becky was surprised that Mr. Big would actually talk to them like this, and admit to them that he used to be poor! "She wanted me to become rich by any means necessary though she thought business man was the best. After she-after she died," he choked, "I decided that I *had* to do it for her! So I tried mind control," he stopped suddenly blinking a few tears away. Apparently the thought of his mother's death and his promise was too hard to think of. Becky put two hands over her heart, she wanted desperately to give him a comforting hug or maybe say words of enoragment but she didn't. She had no words.

**I'm sure a lot of the information given in this FF you already know due to my "Tales of WordGirl villains" thing. But I shall try to come up with some new stuff don't worry!  
There are tons to come because I want to get them all so… Keep reading! XD**

**As always- Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4- I proved myself!

Chapter 4- I proved myself!

"This is really too much WordGirl!" Doctor Two Brains complained, he was looking rather dangerous in the small amount of light coming from the lantern. His red eyes glinted like twin fires, "Frankly, this is too mushy for my tastes!" he stood up, dusting off his pants he walked over to the hole in the craggy rock, "Get us out of here!" he shouted. "Doc, relax!" WordGirl attempted to calm her former friend, "Your monkey friend had better save us soon or I'm about to knock everyone out!" Granny May said, and everyone knew she could probably do it!

Both Mr. Big and The Butcher were looking a bit tired, their eyes were narrowed and they seemed to be ignoring everything around them. WordGirl was certain that they were thinking though.

"I can't relax! We're stuck in a stinking cave!" he shouted throwing his arms up. WordGirl ducked her head as the Doc passed her and slumped onto the ground, "It isn't helping matters that you want us to 'share our feelings' like children!"

The young Super Hero made a face.

Miss Question looked up with a surprisingly solemn stare, she had been the most jittery and tense person there. Now she was calm and collected, "What else is there to do?" she asked in a soft tone.

The Doc pursed his lips, turning his attention to the far wall.

"Is there something you want to say Miss Question?" WordGirl asked calmly, her gaze going up and down the thin woman. Miss Question had to be her least favorite villain to fight, mostly because she kept getting shot by question marks! She wondered just how she would go about explaining her past when she could only talk in questions!

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Miss Questions said, some of her tension coming back. She stood up and began to pace, "I suppose you want me to tell you everything huh?" she continued blinking a few times in the darkness.

Toby pulled away from her as she paced close, "Oh just get it over with!" he yelled, looking severely unhappy with everything around him.

Miss Question took a long slow breath before she turned around to face the largest group, seeing as all the villains were rather separated she found she couldn't talk to all of them at the same time.

"Would you believe that I grew up in an orphanage? That my mother abandoned me?"

WordGirl shook her head, "No," she said.

Miss Question crossed her arms, "Do I even dare say that I called one of the caretakers mother? And that everyone around me thought I was a failure?"

"I think she just did..." Chuck mumbled.

Miss Question cast a glare over at the sandwich faced villain, "Do you doubt me?" she asked her eyes narrowed, "No!" Chuck amended putting his hands up in a sign of peace, "Continue with your story," he gave a tiny shooing motion in hopes that she would continue. Luckily, she did.

"Well, what do you think of the fact that I set out to prove them wrong? That I left the orphanage at an early age and I tried to make my way in the world?" she continued, "That- that-that I found the only way to get what I wanted was to asked Questions?" she said, nearly shouting now. She was looking incredibly wrought, she continued to pace only much faster. Her rather small feet making barely a sound against the dirt.

When she spoke, it seemed like she was grabbing at any excuse to ask questions to get her story out, some of the questions were a bit ludicrous really and they didn't fit. But they seemed to be right enough questions so she could talk semi freely.

"And now, don't you see that I have proved myself? Am I not a successful villain now? Did I not prove everyone wrong?!" she stopped, breathing heavily as she finished her sentence. Everyone went silent.

Even Doctor Two Brains was at a loss for words.

"I think you did," Chuck cut in, "You've come pretty close to erm, taking over the city by using your powers," he continued. Miss Question sighed, slumping to the ground, "Are my powers the only reason I'm successful? Did I fail by myself?" she asked quietly.

Chuck was looking like he wanted to say something to her, but words never came out.

WordGirl stood up and was about to speak when Granny May put her hand out, "You're not a failure dear," she said smoothly, giving her usual superior glare to anyone that was caught in her sights.

"And I know how you feel," she continued, everyone was looking surprised that Granny May would speak about her life at all! In fact not many people actually knew about her at all! Just that she was not someone to mess with, and she made really itchy sweaters on Christmas that sometimes exploded depending on her mood.

"You've all met my mama," she said coolly, her eyes appearing closed but no one could be sure that she wasn't watching them, "She raised me to be her precious Grandolyn Edna May! Well I wouldn't have it! I told her I wanted to be a villain but she said it was ridiculous. So I set out to prove to her and I suppose myself that I could do it! And oh boy I did it I tell ya!" she opened her eyes giving an evil grin, "My mother still treats me like a baby, but at least I know and I'm sure you know that I am the worlds most dangerous villain!"

The Doc snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at my sonny boy?" Granny May questioned, mouth a thin line. "No offence but I'm pretty sure that everyone knows that I Doctor Two Brains! Am the number one villain," he said the last bit in a sing songy voice, which was quite pleasant seeing as the Doc could sing really well.

"That's ridiculous!" Lady Redundant Woman shouted, hand raised slightly prepared to hit her nose if she had to! The Doc stood up, "Ridiculous you say?" he said in his evil Two Brains voice. Tobey stood up, "You are in fact all wrong, clearly it is I who is the most evil and most succesful of this group," he said haughtily as he adjusted his glasses in the gloom.

Granny May laughed, "Oh right, the small arrogant child is the best villain? As if!"

"Everyone knows I am the best villain! It was on TV!" The Doc shouted.

"You should all know that the evil business man makes the best villain!" Mr. Big said, snapping out of his sadness to get in on the fight, and soon The Butcher followed suit, "I can shoot meat from my hands! My powers are sunbeam!"

WordGirl watched, open mouthed as suddenly all of the villains seemed to explode! Each arguing (very loudly I might add) about who was the best villain! She didn't bother to correct The Butcher (On a word he had learned already!) instead she tried to break them up.

"Stop it!" she shouted, only to get no reply, she flew above them grabbing wrists and trying to pull them apart as a few started to physically fight! But there was too many of them!

"Stop it!"

**Miss Question was so hard!**

**And it's hard trying to fit all of the villains into one story, but I think I got them all to say something so it doesn't seem like any of the just disappeared! (I sincerely hope I did)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - I am free!

Chapter 5- I am free!

"No, no, no! Stop it now!" WordGirl shouted still trying desperately to pry all of the villains off of each other! But there being a lot of them, and her size and the fact that they were locked in a cave… She just couldn't do it! A giant hunk of steak was thrown across the room smacking her in the side which knocked her out of flight.  
She was on the ground looking up at the destruction; "Stop it!" she shouted again, tears forming in her eyes. All of them around her, she felt helpless.  
"WHHHAAAAAUUUUM!"  
All of the villains were thrown away from each other as a (smaller than usual) sonic wave slammed through the crowd. There was silence for a few moments as everyone recovered, broken only by a few groans.  
The Whammer stood where the sonic wave had come from, looking calm, "This aint no time for Whammin'! We've gotta focus stayin' calm or we're gonna get crushed!" he gestured the craggy rock around them.  
Everyone breathed heavily, WordGirl included. The young superhero stood up wiping away her former tears of despair, "The Whammer's right!" she said wiping the dirt off of her uniform. "I know that tensions are high but we're going to be saved! No matter what!" she said grabbing Lady Redundant Woman's hand and lifting her to her feet. The blond tapped her nose which turned her copies to paper. ("Woah cool! Anyone got a pencil?")  
Quite a few of them looked injured, The Doc had a bad bruise against his cheekbone, Mr. Big's arm was obviously sore as he was holding it, but that was the extent of the damage.  
WordGirl was hovering about a foot off the ground, "Now just sit down or I'll have Whammer who appears to agree with me, blow this whole cave to smithereens!"  
The Whammer raised an eyebrow but didn't argue, best not fight with someone that could remove one rock from the barricade and crush them all! (Not that he specifically thought that she would do that!)

"WordGirl if I may," The Whammer said, looking so serious it freaked WordGirl out a bit. He was always the crazy one, but this cave was bringing out solemnity from the most unexpected of people. And making others just plain crazy.  
"Yeaah! You are going to sit and listen to the Whammer's story!" he said loudly. WordGirl felt a fluttering in her heart, another villain willing to tell his story! She was amazed that as time went by the more they were willing to talk. The only ones looking seriously objective of this was Tobey and Doctor Two Brains.  
WordGirl lowered to the ground and sat down, feeling her excitement take over any fear or worry she might have felt. The Whammer cleared his throat, "Well, it all started when I was Whammin at my old Wham pad! My not Wham at all family-"  
He stopped and looked around him at the faces of his audience, and realized if he was going to tell them the truth he might as well speak so they understood. "I *ahem* em, I was raised and a mansion. With a rich family, consisting of my parents and my sister!" he started again with a slightly smoother voice, and no "Whams" in his sentences at all!  
"I was pretty happy for a while, but it didn't take long for me to realize that I was nothing more than a prisoner! A pet even that was being taught tricks. Sit still, be the perfect gentleman!" he said visibly tense and even a bit angry, "When I discovered my powers my parents told me to hide it in case it scared the guests! I think it scared them… They hated my powers and they were banned forever. That's when I had enough!"  
He snapped his mouth shut, and silence filled the room, "I'm free now," he said solemnly.  
Everyone around him felt a bit uneasy, until the Whammer smiled, "I ran away!"

After that the Whammer seemed happy with his story and settled back to the ground, leaning against the stone wall.

**Short one.  
And not that great.  
But all well, I'm not changing it X)**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6- Left behind!

Chapter 6 – Left behind!

WordGirl still felt somewhat uneasy with The Whammer's story, she could tell he was leaving something out but she didn't know just what it was!

The young superhero watched as the villains remaining that had not told their stories were all looking nervous, because everyone in that cave knew they were next! Chuck was twiddling his fingers trying to keep his gaze from the staring people.

Doctor Two Brains remained in a state of loathing for the whole thing, and when he saw WordGirl looking at him she just hmphed and made his way to the back corner.

"Someone's bound to save us soon right? No point in going farther with this silly charade!" Tobey offered, giving a nervous chuckle.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," WordGirl offered, getting a rather thankful look. Chuck bit his bottom lip, "I don't know, I might feel like talking," he mumbled.  
Two Brains gave a groan, "You too? Seriously I'm sure no one is interested in hearing about your life Chuck!"  
That was not the right thing to say when sitting right next to the Whammer! The Doc wacked in the back of the head, sending the half man half mouse forward onto his face, through the dirt he mumbled, "Carry on."  
WordGirl couldn't help but giggle, she grabbed the Doc's hand and lifted him back into a sitting position. There was no coming back from that with his dignity, but he sure as heck tried too. Dusting off his lab coat (and his face) he sniffed indignantly, "Bound to be something ridiculous," he mumbled.  
The Whammer didn't react this time; instead he put his oversized hands under his chin and looked at Chuck expectantly.  
The Sandwich headed criminal cleared his throat, "Not much to tell actually, I'm happy with my position as greatest criminal in the world," he gave a superior look at the other villains, getting a few whispered threats for his life, "My mom's great, and I'm happy with my lair," he said, "So you're just going to tell us how great your life is compared to ours?" Granny May demanded. There was a collective nod of joined annoyance, "No, no!" Chuck put his hands up in a friendly gesture, "Though I might be happy, I'm alone."  
WordGirl raised an eyebrow, he had his mother (of whom he was slightly too attached to) and he had lots of time with the other villains and herself. She couldn't see Chuck as someone that was alone, but clearly he thought it was so.  
"When I was little my father died, I never really knew him and it didn't make much difference to my young self," Chuck elaborated, "I was raised by my mother and… Brent, basically. Brent was the one that was always there for me, he consoled me, he played with me, he was my best friend!"

WordGirl nodded, "And?" she ventured leaning forwards.  
"And he left me!" Chuck said, "To become the handsome successful guy he is now, don't tell him this but I missed him!" he twiddled his fingers, "He went off to be handsome and successful leaving me with ma, he didn't visit for the longest time and he was the talk of the town! What was I? Alone, with nothing except a sandwich press. Which I invented I might add!" he said the last bit proudly.  
WordGirl was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about, the first time she met Chuck he had a giant sandwich press! And he tried to crush her with it, well, Her Scoops and the Grocery store Manager. Chuck sighed through his nose, "I was jealous at first, but now I think I'm just lonely. I remember being younger and feeling abandoned…"  
WordGirl gave him a sympathetic look, she wondered what it would be like if her parents or hey even TJ left. She knew she wouldn't like it that was for sure.  
Tobey sighed loudly, kicking his feet.  
Something was off with his actions, the young blond was pulling off his glasses shining them on his shirt then putting them hard onto his nose, he did it several times before people actually started to notice. He was looking foggy eyed, and rather nervous.  
"Tobey-"  
"Don't! I know what you're thinking but I'm not spilling my guts about my life!" he was suddenly on the defense, a blush creeping its way onto his pale face. "I am not like you, I am a gentleman, and a gentleman has his secrets," he said, using his most aristocratic voice. WordGirl sighed, "Alright Tobey, like I said if you don't want to…"  
"Well I don't."  
"I know-"  
"There is no point in trying to persuade me!"  
"Tobey-"  
"What?"  
"I stopped 'trying to persuade you' several minutes ago."  
Tobey blushed harder, his eyes going to the lamp which was slowly fading as the batteries ran low. He adjusted his bow tie, "Ah," he said embarrassedly. WordGirl gave a warm smile, which she normally wouldn't have given to him. But he looked so much like wanted to share something.  
As if he could read her through that one smile, "I mean, it's not as if I'm embarrassed by what I would tell you if you know…I was interested in telling you anything!" he coughed.  
"Out with it already!" Lady Redundant Woman shouted.  
Tobey gave a death glare at her, "I mean I'm certainly 'not' embarrassed telling you about oh say… My father," he said casually.  
Understanding filled WordGirl's eyes, though she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Tobey didn't react well ever to the mention of his father, was he going to lose his temper if someone said anything rude about his departed parent?  
Tobey cleared his throat, "What more is there to tell you about my father then he was the greatest man I ever knew! He was smart and kind and had time for me. He quit his job for my mother, and kept himself unemployed to do the main raising of myself," he said fondly, "My mother was the worker of the family obviously. My father was amazing at creating! He would make little tinker toys for myself and he even taught me the beauty of engineering," he continued, completely lost in his memories, "I remember when I created my first Robot, it barely worked but he loved it! That was only a few days before he got sick," suddenly tears started forming in his eyes, "He was a fighter, he was kept in pain for a long time before he finally passed away in his sleep," he said sobbing slightly at the last word, "I was only six then, but I remember it like it was yesterday! I remember his funeral, and the emptiness I felt that I couldn't fix like my robots," he said his gaze fixed on the floor as tears rolled down his cheeks. WordGirl felt her heart tugging horribly, it was terrible and amazing how quickly Tobey opened up about his father, "I wanted to be like my father but that got harder and harder the farther things went," he said removing his glasses and wiping tears with the back of his hand. It reminded the super hero just how old Tobey was, he was still a child!  
Tobey decided in a flash that he was done telling them anything and he stood up, making his way to the back of the cave.

Suddenly there was a cold silence for several minutes, suddenly cut off by a short moan. A few people looked around trying to figure out what or who it came from when Doctor Two Brains stood tall, sniffing the air, "It's been- half an hour no forty five minutes and four seconds since I've had any cheese! Going a bit *twitch* crazy here!"  
"Woah Doc, you ok?" WordGirl asked, she could see the clear green illumination of his second brain, "Fine, fine totally fine!" he said twitching and looking about nervously.  
The young super hero was rather concerned for her former friend, she had never seen the Doc when he was deprived of cheese!  
Doctor Two Brains forced himself to sit down, "Relax, we'll be out soon then it's all you can eat from the storeroom deal?" he talked to himself.  
Finally he seemed to full relax, "Now," he said with a slight cough, "Where were we?"

**Sorry this took so long! I had another cold! 8P  
I need a better immune system!**

**Extra long, hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7- I'm better where I am! Right?

Chapter 7- I'm better where I am! Right?

WordGirl wanted to talk to the Doc, about what had just happened. It was awkward and weird but more importantly it seemed to make him even more distant. As though he didn't want them to ask him about it, he didn't want them to know what had just happened. Was he embarrassed?

WordGirl felt overwhelmed, none of the villain's lives were happy ones it seemed. She wished that they would get saved! She hugged her arms, the light was severely dimmed, and it was silent and cold. She could just hear the sad sniffling of Tobey who remained in the back of the cave. Clearly this was going differently than the Lexiconian super hero had planned!  
Doctor Two Brains looked down at his dark browns shoes, "I wasn't always like this you know," he said with a whisper, "I'm sure you know that better than anyone."  
WordGirl tensed as the Doc spoke, she heard the distinct tones of the mouse and Steven mixing their way into his voice. It seemed that none of the other villains heard his mumbling, "Of course," WordGirl replied solemnly and just as quietly. The Doc straightened his lab coat, "Do, do you miss him?" he asked looking down at her, "Of course I do, what a horrible thing to ask!" WordGirl noticed her voice had risen and quickly lowered it, "He was a great friend," she said.  
Doctor Two Brains leaned against a wall, his eyes closed as he thought, "I see, from what I saw he was just your little helper friend you know what I mean. The quirky eats all the time scientist," he said rather coldly. WordGirl wondered for a moment if she was talking to Steven, Doctor Two Brains, or Squeaky. It was impossible to tell!  
"I never thought of him like that, I remember when we first met. He saved my life, and I think I saved his, there's little a greater bond then what we shared," she said trying not to cry. The Doc smirked, "I remember that too," he said, "I suppose you did save me a little."  
Now she felt she was talking to Steven, had they switched? She tried to keep her confusion at bay as she spoke to him, "Saved Huggy too," she said smiling slightly, "That was the one small light in the darkness I was feeling. At least I had Huggy and you…"  
"Yeah…"  
"Are you happier where you are?" WordGirl asked suddenly, "Being a villain?"  
The Doc sighed, "I don't know."

(An hour later)

The two had separated, perhaps never to share their feelings and remembrances like that again. WordGirl was curled in a ball by the small hole in the stone blockade; she could just feel the breeze blow against her face. It was getting darker, and despair set in slowly.  
The Butcher had provided some meat if anyone was beginning to starve, sausages and ribs…. No one seemed hungry.  
"I can't stand this anymore! Release us, let us go, free us!" Lady Redundant Woman shouted desperately at nothing. "Oh be quiet, the last thing we need is a half woman half photo copier shouting like a mad person!" Granny May complained, rather loudly I might add.  
"Time would go by quicker, if everyone would just relax! There's no point in everyone worrying," WordGirl cut in, being the sounding voice over the shouting, "Uhuh, yeah, sure, Perhaps, if we take a few deep breaths and shout someone will hear us!" Lady Redundant Woman shot back, "LET US OUT!"  
WordGirl flew over and put a small gloved hand over the blonde's mouth, "Shush!"  
After a few seconds the young girl lowered to the ground her hand slipping of Lady Redundant Woman's mouth, "Don't you ever do that again!" she said.  
"I would have done it myself if she hadn't!" Mr. Big countered looking annoyed, his square features shining in the lamplight.  
"Hey, I notice that neither Lady Redundant Woman or the Doc have told their stories yet!" The Butcher offered rather smugly. "The Whammer want's ta hear 'bout Doc Cheeseman and Lady Redu-Rdunan-Lady person!" The Whammer shouted.  
The Doc squared his shoulder, "I'm not telling you anything!" he said, giving a meaningful look to WordGirl. Lady Redundant Woman, "Nothing to tell," She said sourly, "I have the perfect job, I clean the copy machine," she looked wistfully at the lamp, WordGirl could hear a few confused mumbles but it didn't matter. She knew what she was talking about! "Sometimes I suppose that I do wonder about whether I should stay as myself, whether I am happy where I am, whether I am content," The woman continued sitting on a rock and crossing her legs, "What would my life be like if I had not pressed that button?" she seemed to genuinely be asking them, when she got no reply she continued still seeming sour, "My life wasn't great, I was under the rule of the imperfect Dave! But it wasn't the worst, now I spend a lot of my time in jail."  
She stopped suddenly and looked at the wall, staring a bit like a deer in the headlights. "Lady Redundant Woman?"  
WordGirl noticed the same thing, her super hearing picking it up with ease, "Huggy!" she cried kneeling down by the hole, Huggy stuck his nose in and squeaked, "You did it! Thank you Huggy!" She touched his nose with the tips of her fingers, "Please hurry," she whispered to him, tears once again forming in her eyes. They were tears of joy this time, the relief she felt was amazing!  
There was a loud cry of joy behind her as all of the villains picked up on what was going on, well… Most were overjoyed. The distinct lack of Tobey's cry was clear.

(Another few hours later)

WordGirl stepped free of the cave, she took in a long breath of fresh air when suddenly Captain Huggy Face launched himself at her, "Woah!" she hugged him tight, "Thank you!" she said probably for the fiftieth time.  
Huggy hugged her tight, his thin arms wrapped around her shoulders, he squeaked reassuringly, "I'm alright," WordGirl replied her eyes closed tight, "But I want to go home…"  
Huggy replied giving her a few pats on the back before he pulled away, "No… I want to go to the ship, I want to go home," she said feeling as though she had everything in those hours in the cave. Her mind didn't feel like it was all there anymore!  
Huggy shook his head, spoke a few words then grabbed her hand, "You're right," WordGirl muttered looking across at the Villains which were slowly separating, "I suppose this is home… And it always will be."

The End.

**I hope the last part makes sense, it does to me but I wrote it so that doesn't count!  
I was talking to KimDWil71 and that inspired me to write the little thing between WordGirl and Doctor Two Brains. Kim, you inspired just about everything in this Fanfiction –lol!**

**Please review!**


End file.
